Optical communications have become more prevalent as the demand for high-speed communication and processing has increased. Optical communications typically implement a laser and/or other optical devices for providing and receiving optical signals that are carried on optical fibers or other optical waveguides. Attaching optical fibers to a silicon die that is adequately packaged can be difficult, especially for stacked dies and/or for dies that require large numbers of optical fibers (e.g., tens to hundreds of optical fibers.